Trevor Royle
Trevor Royle, played by Greg Wood, made his first screen appearance on 15 April 2013. Daniel Kilkelly fromDigital Spy revealed that Trevor would be introduced during Jacqui McQueen's (Claire Cooper) exit storyline. The reporter described Trevor as a "dangerous guy" and contact of Trudy Ryan (Danniella Westbrook). Jacqui plans to con Trevor out of fifty thousand pounds but her plan fails. He attempts to kill Jacqui and she leaves the village fearing for her safety. Trevor is the father of Dylan Royle and the boyfriend of gangster Grace Black. He is the son of Sid Royle and Betty Royle. He is also the killer of DS Richie Trent. Development Cooper told Kilkelly that "As a character, Trevor is aggressive and a bad egg. He could kill Jacqui, due to the situation that she puts him in." She added that "Trevor is definitely dangerous" and had his scenes with Jacqui aired in the spin-off series Hollyoaks Later, the scenes would have been more "brutal". But due to the 6.30pm timeslot Hollyoaks airs in, they were structured different. But Cooper felt the scenes were scary for some viewers 2013-2016 Arrival Trevor arrives to meet Jacqui who is posing as Trudy. He initiates an illegal deal and threatens to kill Jacqui if she makes an error. After Jacqui rips him off he comes to find her at Trudy's office where she is taking Trudy's money. He attempts to kill her but is knocked unconscious by Tony Hutchinson (Nick Pickard). Trevor begins dealing drugs to Ste Hay (Kieron Richardson) but Trevor soon tires of Ste ruining jobs. Phoebe Jackson (Mandip Gill) contacts Trevor to obtain a passport for illegal immigrant Vincent Elegba (John Omole) not realizing that Trevor had smuggled him into the country. Trevor realises that Pheobe is connected to Jacqui and kidnaps her. He also holds Vincent to ransom and beats Ste up for attempting to defend the pair. He threatens to kill Vincent if the McQueen family do not hand Jacqui over. Doctor Browning (Joseph Thompson) arranges a scam to fool Trevor into believing that Jacqui is dead. He does not believe them until a dead body falls from Jacqui's coffin. Trevor then releases Vincent and does not realise that Doctor Browning has used the body of a deceased patient. Killing DC Richie Trent Trevor found out that DC Richie Trent was trying to get Sinead O'Connor to bring him down. When Trevor found out he beat up Sinead, Trent arrested Trevor, however Trevor was released due to lack evidence yet again. Later that night, Trevor broke into Trent's house, snuck up behind and shot him, killing him instantly. Trevor then gets Freddie Roscoe to dispose the body, which is later found by John Paul McQueen and Danny Lomax. The police later arrest Freddie, and Trevor and Fraser Black find a way to put the blame on a deceased Paul Browning. DC Richie Trent is Trevor's only victim on the show but it's hinted a number of times his killed many time's before hand. The arrival of Dylan Jenkins In early January 2015 Dylan Jenkins arrives in Hollyoaks looking for his father who is in fact Trevor, Dylan thinks his father is in fact Cameron Campbell but Trevor witness's this and walks over with Grace Black and reavels to Dylan infront of the Lomax's and Grace that Dylan is in fact his son, Dylan starts to date Nico Blake and he starts to dress in womens cloths much to Trevors anger he goes as far as calling Dylan a freak and hitting him, Dylan tries to impress Trevor and steals Trevors drugs and sells them he later gets arrested, Trevor and Grace are chasing Esther Bloom and Kim Butterfield in a car chase Kim crashes the car Trevor goes to check to see if they are okay they are but a police van with Dlyan in the back crashes and he later colapses in Trevors arms Dylan is taking to hotpital and is later murdered by Lindsey Butterfield, Trevor griefs over Dylans death later letting Dylan being buried in a dress. 20th Anniversary Week Trevor finds out that Robbie Roscoe is working with Ben Bradley who thinks Trevor killed his daughter Carly Bradley, Trevor finds out when Robbie's twin brother Jason Roscoe informs him that Robbie is working with Ben and Grace to bring Trevor down, Trevor is angered by this and trashes his flat later pulling a gun out and goes after Robbie, Jason regrets what his done and tells Robbie Trevor is coming after him later a very worried Robbie is talking to Holly Cunningham, Holly sees Trevor approaching but as Trevor is about to take out his gun he is tackled to the floor by Jason the two run off with Trevor chasing after them through the village they later get the help of their older brother Freddie Roscoe they get into a car and Trevor also steals a car to chase them they come to a bridge all three of them run across the bridge but its locked the three see know chocie in jump as Trevor is fast approaching with the gun Trevor looks over edge asumes that they are dead, Later Freddie is taking to hostpital where Trevor pulls Grace the two sort thier issuse and decide to leave Hollyoaks meanwhile Lindsey thinks shes killed Freddie so Kim helps her move the body its later reavealed that they dumped Freddies body in Trevors boot when the police pull them over they arrest Trevor but Freddie is still alive and is put into protection to try and bring Trevor down. Feud with Ben Bradley and PTSD Trevor and Bens feud starts when his daughter Carly Bradley is murdered by Nico Blake but Nancy Osbourne overhears Trevor talking to Ashley Davison so she goes to the police station telling Ben it was Trevor who killed Carly, Ben angrily confronts Trevor the two end up fighting and Trevor is arrested but is realesed due to lack of evidence, Trevor is realesed from prison after being falesly accused of the Hostpital killings Ben is angered by this and the to end up in a heated confrantation later Ben attacks Trevor from behind Trevor is taking to hostpital where he later dies but is bought back to life Trevor suffered flash backs and every loud bang or thump set them flash backs off he cofines in Sienna Blake, On Trevors and Graces wedding day Ben learns of their affair of Nico he confronts Trevor in another heated row and the two end up fighting but Trevor this time gets the better of Ben and beats him up, Trevor is later killed by Nico, Ben takes the blame and is sent to prison but is released in November 2016. Affair with Sienna Blake Trevor starts a unlikely affair with Sienna Blake when the two opened up with one another they sleep together but Trevor finally puts it to a stop when he chooses Grace Black but her daughter Nico Blake found out of the affair and stabs Trevor and he later dies in Graces arms on their wedding day just after they get married. Departure On Grace Black (Tamara Wall) and Trevor's wedding day, Trevor and Grace start panicking. In The Loft, Trevor speaks to a picture of his son, Dylan Royle (who had died previously). As he leaves, Ben (Ben Richards) arrives, having been told by Sienna Bradley (Anna Passey) that they had been having an affair for months. Ben is furious, and the two fight. Trevor pushes Ben to the ground, Ben trips him up, a fight is unseen, Trevor leaves the club, and walks past Nico Blake (Persephone Swales-Dawson), Ben comes out, Nico asks what happened, he tells her. As Trevor arrives at the church, Nico arrives, wishing Trevor good luck, she goes to hug him, which Trevor hesitantly accepts. Nico stabs Trevor, weakening him. Trevor decides to ignore the wound when he thinks of Grace to not let her down, and walks inside. The two get to 'I do', Trevor collapses, and dies in Grace's arms. Murders Kill Count *Richie Trent- July 2013: Shot. *Total: 1+ Romances Sinead O'Connor Mercedes McQueen Clare Devine Val Jenkins Ashley Davidson Grace Black-(Wife breifley before Trevor dies) Sienna Blake First And Last Lines "Trudy Ryan ?" (First line to Jacqui McQueen) --- "I..love..you Grace" (Final dieing line to Grace Black just after they married) Trivia *Greg also played one of the attackers that held Luke Morgan down while Mark Gibbs raped Luke back In 2001. *Greg Is the older brother of Matt Milburn who portrayted student Joe Spencer who later dies In the Dog and Pound fire In 2006. Notes Trevor Royle on villains wiki Intro Trevor had two introduction shots 2013-2016 - Trevor's first and only solo shot features Trevor in a dark room full of light bulbs with the camera zooming in on his face. For a short stint in 2015 Trevor was added to the background of Grace Black's after the intro became over-crowded with characters, In November the intro was extended bringing Trevor back to his original shot Gallery Silas_Trevor.jpg dirk_trevor.jpg Ashley_Trevor.jpg Holly_Trevor.jpg Trevor_Nico_Death.jpg Trevor_Nico.jpg Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Hollyoaks Characters Category:Murderers Category:Royle Family Category:Gangster Category:Anti-Heroes Category:2013 Characters Category:2016 Departures Category:Characters Category:Murder Victim Category:Deceased Characters